Troublesome Thoughts
by Kitsune03
Summary: KuramaxOC There is a new enemy. And when it comes to trouble, Yuri has a hard time listening. Can she ever stay out of trouble? Please R
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Shuichi! Where's my uniform!" Yelled Yuri, dressed in only a towel.

She had just come out of the shower and was trying to get ready for school. She is 16 years old and goes to the same school as Shuichi. Yuri has waist length, auburn hair, with enchanting hazel eyes. Currently, she is living with her boyfriend, Shuichi, and his mother, Shiori. In her former life she was a fox demon, but was reborn as a human.

"How am I supposed to know?" Replied Shuichi, walking into her room.

Shuichi is 16 as well, has fiery hair, and forest green eyes. He, however, in his former life was a spirit fox who merged with the embryo of a human shortly after he escaped a hunter. He was known as the Legendary Bandit Thief, Yoko Kurama.

Shiori comes in Yuri's room, carrying a blue girl's uniform. She smiled at the dressed Shuichi and the towel-clad Yuri, "You left your uniform on the couch."

Yuri ran and took the uniform. "Arigato gozaimasu, Shiori-san." She said gratefully.

Shiori left the room to get ready for work leaving Shuichi and Yuri there alone. Yuri looked at Shuichi, who apparently was oblivous to what she was thinking. "Umm Shuichi? I know you like seeing me in a towel, but I need to get dressed."

He smirked and left the room, "You owe me..." She laughed to herself as she closed the door and got ready.

About fifteen minutes later, Shuichi knocked on Yuri's door, "Are you done yet?"

The door opened and Yuri appeared, fully dressed. "Let's go!"

They left the apartment hand in hand and walked off to the bus stop. As soon as the left the apartment, she automatically switched to his demon name.

"So, Kurama... Have you talked to Yusuke or Hiei recently?"

Kurama paused for a moment before replying, "Yes. In fact I have... The other day, Hiei came to see how I was doing. Yusuke called as well. He wants to have a meeting at Genkai-sama's temple."

She smiled thinking of their friends. It had been a while since she had heard from any of them after the Dark Tournament. Team Uremeschi defeated Team Togoro in the final round.

They stoodat the busstop,talking about what classes they might have together. The bus came, they got on, and sat together. Kurama and Yuri sat there anddiscussed the Dark Tournament like they usually did. They arrived at school and got off the bus to walk to their home rooms. As soon asthey reached Kurama's class, he was surrounded by a group of fan-girls.

"Shuichi where have you been all summer?... I tried going to your house!.. Are you still going out with her?..."

Irritated, Kurama pushed his way through the mob of fan-girls with Yuri in tow. She was grinning all the while until he turned to look at her. "What is so amusing? Those baka ningen will be bothering me all year!" He told her in a louder voice than was normal for him.

She nodded to him, "Yes, Kurama. We'll just have to find a secret place during lunch. I think we need to go to our homerooms now." She started on her way to class, leaving Kurama there by himself.

" But..." He said weakly.

Yuri only continued walking and said over her shoulder, "See ya later!"

Kurama sighed and went to his home room.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When lunch came, Yuri was waiting for Kurama outside his classroom. His group of fan-girls looked on in disgust. "She waits for him outside his class. How clingy!"

Kurama walked up to Yuri and they left. Looking for secret places , they decided the roof might be deserted. Together, they climbed the stairs to the roof. Sure enough no one was there. Yuri sat down and pulled Kurama to sit down as well. They grinned and leaned in to "kiss".

Suddenly, a voice from above (dun dun duuun ) "Do you always make out when you two are alone?"

Kurama and Yuri had just looked as Hiei appeared in front of them. They blushed as crimson as Hiei's eyes at being caught in the act. Kurama spoke first, snapping out of his embarassment, "I very much doubt you would interrupt us just to that, Hiei."

Hiei merely smirked and replied "I just came to see if you were alright or not. Especially after your encounters with those rabid ningens." After saying that, he disappeared.

Kurama and Yuri both sighed. Then Yuri said, "I guess we should go now.."

They gathered their stiff and walked down the stairs. When the pair reached the bottom of the stairs, they heard someone yelling, "Kurama!" Yuri and Kurama turned to see who was yelling and saw Kuwabara running towards them.

"Kurama! There's something important that I need to tell you! Yusuke was kidnapped!" Kurama coveredKuwabara's mouth and brought him to the side.

"Kuwabara... Be careful of what name you use. People know me as Shuichi here. Now tell me, do you know who kidnapped Yusuke?" At this point, he let go of him and glanced around for people. Slightly out of breath, Kuwabara replied, "All we found was a letter."

He pulled a crumpled up piece of paper and handed it to Kurama. After reading the letter, Kurama nodded. "Well now.." Kuwabara dumbly asked, "Are we going to get him back or not?"

Yuri smacked herself in the head as Kurama replied "Naturally." Using his famous one worded line. ( He sounds so hot when he says that! ) Then Botan appeared out of nowhere. "Would you know where Hiei is?" Yuri spoke this time, "We saw him only a little bit ago. Though, we dont know where he went."

"Okay then, I suppose we will just have to find him." Botan began walking to the back of the school. The others followed her out and into the woods behind the school. She stopped just a little ways from the edge. Pulling out a whistle she explained, "This is a Demon Whistle. Only demons can hear it." Botan started to blow on the whistle then stopped, looking at Yuri and Kurama. "You might want to cover your ears." As they covered their ears as she suggested, she blew into the whistle. After several seconds, Hiei fell out of a tree. Botan smiled as Kurama and Yuri placed their hands at their sides. They watched a grumbling Hiei stand up and dust himself off.

He looked up at Kurama and Yuri, "Nice to know that you two aren't making out anymore."

Kuwabara looked dumbstruck, "Eww... You guys were sucking each others faces? I bet you have even done IT!" Both Kurama and Yuri looked very agitated by this point. "Actually, Kuwabara, we haven't done it... " Kurama said trying to control himself.

Then grinning, Yuri pointed out, "Not in this lifetime at least." Botan laughed nervously as Kuwabara held his head and yelled "AHH! Now I've got mental pitcures in my head!"

Hiei was clutching his katana menacingly. "I can relieve you of those images, you baka."

Botan, now realizing what was happening, yelled at them. "Can we please worry about Yusuke? This is important! Who knows what they are doing to him?" They all looked at her and nodded. Kurama turned to Botan and asked, "When are we planning on going to this place?" He indicated the letter in his hand. Botan blinked "Well... Now of course!"

"I'm going with you!" Yuri said, standing beside Kurama.

He shook his head and turned to Hiei. "Since you are the fastest, Hiei, could you please take Yuri home?" Hiei nodded and Yuri pouted at Kurama "But I want to go!" He took her by the shoulders and said sternly "No. We don't know yet of the dangers. So it's best if you just stay home." She grumbled as Hiei appeared behind her. He grabbed her around the waist and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hiei stopped on the edge of the window and set Yuri down. She turned around and bowed "Arigato Hiei-san!" He hn'd in response and left to join Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan. Now that she was by herself, she decided to finish her homework.

Yuri leaned back in her chair and stretched her arms. "Well that was easy. Hmm..." Turning in her chair she looked to the clock, "And Shiori isn't supposed to be home for another couple hours." Getting off the chair, she glanced around Kurama's room. She smiled and began practicing Kurama's trademark weapon, the Rose Whip.

After a while, Shiori came home and was greeted by Yuri. "Hello Shiori. How was work?" Shiori put her stuff down and smiled. "Oh it was the same as always. Where is Shuichi?" Yuri placed a kettle on the stove to make some tea, "He had to help Yusuke with something." Shiori nodded, "I see... Well I am going to go to bed now. Goodnight Yuri." She went to her room as Yuri replied "Goodnight!"

Yuri stood there and waited for the tea to warm up. When it began boiling in the kettle, she picked it up off the stove. Pouring some into a cup, she walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Yuri blew on her tea to cool it down and took a sip. She sat there in the lamp-lit room and watied for Kurama to come back.

By the time Kurama came hime, she had fallen asleep with the empty cup still in her hands. He smiled at her as he took the cup from her hands and placed it on the table. Kurama then bent down to pick her up. He carried Yuri to his room and layed her on his bed. He pulled the covers over her and got some blankets and a pillow for himself. Kurama placed them beside her bed and layed down.

Kurama woke with a start as someone tripped on him. "Itai..." He said opening his eyes and looking at the person laying on the floor. Yuri pulled her feet off of him and sat up immediately. "Huh? Oh! Kurama! I am so sorry... I didn't know..." She helped him up as he shook his head slightly "Don't worry about it, I'm alright." Yuri laughed nervously and sat down on the bed. When Kurama had sat beside her, she asked about the night before. "So did you get Yusuke back? Who were the kidnappers?" He looked at her and smiled gently "Yes, we got him back. It turns out this was all planned by Genkai-sama." She blinked in confusion, "Why would Genkai-sama do that?" He turned away from her and stared at the floor. "She was preparing us for what's to happen soon. Someone is trying to open a hole connecting the Makai to the Ningenkai." Yuri gasped as he told her this and how they were going to investigate later that afternoon. She sighed "I suppose asking to come is pointless..." Kurama nodded, "This is serious. The person behind it all could be stronger than Togoro." She went wide-eyed in disbelief "S-stronger than... Togoro! But Yusuke was barely able to defeat Togoro!" He stood up and began slowly pacing the room, "Yes.. I know that. However, this.. whatever they are, has already started opening the portal."

She watched him, still unable to believe what he had said, "But they can't open it that far, can they?" Kurama looked at her gravely, "It seems the can and they are." He moved closer to her and took her hands in his. "I want you to stay here with my mother. I'm not sure how far some of the demons will go, but I want to know that you and my mother are safe." Yuri nodded slowly and sighed, "I will keep Shiori safe.." He smiled and pulled her close, "Thank you." Picking her up and laying her back on his bed, he grinned. Yuri smiled up at him, surprised at how much Kurama was becoming more and more like Yoko. Kurama had just leaned down to kiss her neck when Shiori came in. "Good Morning!" She said happily and smiling. Both looked up wide-eyed and unable to move any farther. Shiori realized that Shuichi was on top of Yuri and on his bed. She giggled and backed out of the room "Gomen nasai.. Hehe... Breakfast is ready when you two are done." Closing the door, they were left in an akward silence. They blinked a bit then sat up silently. Yrui leaned against Kurama and laughed. "Shiori didn't seem the least bit surprised. Hahaha..." Kurama shook his head, now blushing at being caught by his mother. Yuri grinned and added "At least we were still fully clothed!" She stood up and grabbed his hands. He stood up as well and followed her out of his room.


	4. Chapter 4

At first, the three of them ate in silence until Shiori spoke, "I don't mind if you two are having fun, just be sure you're safe!"

Yuri smiled as Kurama choked on his food. "Don't worry Shiori-san, we haven't done that yet. We are waiting 'till we are older." Shiori placed her hands on Yuri's shoulder, "That's good! I'm glad. So, tell me… just how well does my son kiss?"

At this, Kurama had fallen onto the floor and went swirly eyed. Yuri glanced at him, sweat-dropped, and turned back to Shiori whispering. "Hehe.. Well, he's the best I've ever had!" She placed a finger to her lips and smirked. Eventually, Kurama snapped out of his previous state and joined the girls in finishing breakfast. After they were done, they began cleaning up. Kurama helped Yuri with the dishes as Shiori wiped the counters and the table.

Kurama turned to Shiori, "Mother, I am going to hang out with Yusuke and Kuwabara. I'll be gone most of the day." She nodded and smiled, "Why don't you spend the night at one of their houses?" He thought for a moment then gave a nod, "I'm sure we'll go to Yusuke's."

Yuri glanced at him, hopeful to be able to at least go to Yusuke's apartment. Kurama saw her and shook his head 'No.' She sighed and continued with the dishes. When they finished, Shiori headed off to work. Yuri walked with Kurama to the door and gave on last effort, "Please can I at least go with you to Yusuke's apartment!" He sighed and embraced her, "Please understand. I don't want to lose you like I almost lost my mother." She pouted at him, "Yes, and what about you? If you die, I swear I'll go to Reikai and beat your soul bloody!" Kurama smiled at her, "Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Now, I will see you later." Yuri nodded, "Alright, bye bye-bu!" He kissed her on the cheek and headed toward the elevator. Though, before he pressed the button on the wall, he turned toward the window. She shook her head as he grinned back at her and leapt out. Yuri went back into the apartment and closed the door. Walking to her room, she decided to take a nap for the time being.

Meanwhile, Kurama had gotten together with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Genkai. They got on a train and went to Mushiyori City, where they met Kaitou, Kido, and Yana. All of them split into two groups. Kurama leading Kaitou, Kuwabara, and Botan. Yusuke with Genkai, Kido, and Yana. Each went their own ways to search for an clues that might lead them to the one opening the portal.

As they walked about Mushiyori City, Yuri eventually woke up. She got up and went over to the window. Summoning some plants, she commanded them to find Shiori and protect her while remaining unnoticed. The plants obeyed and moved along the walls and ground. Yuri smiled after them, then stood in the middle of the room. She held a seed in her palm. With ease, she transformed it into a black rose. Holding it in the air, she concentrated her spirit energy. The rose began to glow a radiant red color as her energy flowed into it. She called out, "Rose Whip!" and the black rose transformed into a long rope, lined with thorns. She looked at it proudly and jumped up and down slightly. "Yes! I did it perfectly!" Grinning to herself, she walked to the desk and pulled out some paper. Picking up a pen, she wrote a note to Shiori. She grabbed a little backpack and packed some essentials. Seeds, toothbrush, toothpaste, a brush, some money, and a map. Yuri walked out to the kitchen, backpack on, and set the note on the counter. She opened the front door and locked it behind her.

She made her way to Yusuke's apartment, knowing that they would be there. It was night-time as she approached the apartment building. She began walking up the stairs of the building. When Yuri reached the top of the stairs, she found five young guys holding beers in their hands. They stood between her and Yusuke's apartment door, which was further down the hallway. Without a glance, she proceeded to walk past them. Before she was able to step any further past them, the blocked her path. Yuri turned slightly and found she was blocked from behind as well. They looked at her hungarily, then one of them grabbed Yuri's wrist firmly.

"Why don't you come in our apartment, sweetheart? We'll show you a real good time!"

She tried to pull her wrist from the drunken man's grip, but was only grabbed by two others. Her eyes widened and she realized she would not be able to summon a plant. If she did, she might possibly lose control of the plant and have the death of five people on her hands. Desperately, she continued to struggle. Then, on opened the door to his apartment and they began to effortlessly drag her through. Yuri cried out as she was being forced across the small length to the door. "Please! Let go of me!" They laughed loudly and ignored her pleas for help, one replying. "Don't worry... We are going to help you loosen up!"


End file.
